The Program Project's target aim has been to define the brain-pituitary system in control of ovarian function by a group of investigators with a common interest but different areas of expertise. During the 01 Year, This team approach has achieved the regional distribution of Beta-endorphin in the human brain and putuitary; characterization of dopamine and acetylcholine receptors in the rat anterior pituitary; evidence for an increase of dopamine and opiate activities in certain types of amenorrhea; characterization of neuroendocrine events of menopausal flushes; feedback control of gonadotrope and lactotrope by estrogens, catecholestrogens and progestins in vivo and in vitro; the induction of luteolysis by superactive LRF agonists in humans and demonstration of a direct action of LRF-agonist on the ovary; differential control of gonadotropin (FSH, LH, prolactin) receptors population within the follicular complex and their relationship to steroidogenesis; and the elusive progesterone receptor within the ovary has been defined.